gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tenzinkendrick
Do "actual work" I deleted this: :This blog is for anyone who looses track of the episodes or characters. Just a rough guide to the characters. :The Geography :There are four continents, but at the moment we only focus on two. Westeros and Essos. Westeros is struggled over by seven different kingdoms, each ruled over by a noble household. :They are all then ruled over by whoever is King, meaning whoever sits upon the Iron Throne, a seat so awe-inspiring, it earned an entry in the Guiness book of world records for world's most uncomfortable chair. :You want an example of how this would look? Imagine if every state in America was a kingdom, each one ruled by a king, each of them scheming to get in the White House (only a less comfortable chair). That is your example. :Westeros is both politically and literally divided in the middle between the 'North' and the 'South', by a massive, 600 foot wall of ice. This is manned by the Night's Watch, an ancient order of (during the series) cut-throats and thieves when they run out of noble warriors. :In the North are the Wildlings, tribes of people who call themselves the 'free folk'. They occasionally make raids to Southern Westeros, leaving it up to the Rangers of the Night's Watch to hold them off. :And Essos is composed of 'Free Cities' - indipendant city-states which seem to be designed to twist your tongue. On another part of Essos there are Doth'raki tribes. These consist of horse-riding, masculine barbarians, who follow a 'Khal'. :Characters :Daenerys Targaryen. She is the last of the Targaryen line (note: there are theories that Jon Snow (we will get to him later) may also be a Targaryen) of succession, known to be both just rulers and insane pyromaniacs. It was said that at the birth of a Targaryen, the gods flip a coin. This was put down to the Targaryen habit of keeping bloodlines pure by only marrying their own kin. :She used to be married to Conan (long story short, her brother sold her to him for an army). After her husband killed her brother, then died of an infected wound (yeah, good job Conan the Khal), she, grief-stricken, hurled herself on his funeral pyre, after tying to it the witch who killed her unborn child (long story, once more, which cannot be shortened). It seemed that the gods saw this as a deal of 'death for life', sacrificing the witch and hatching the three dragon eggs Daenerys carried with her into the fire. :Now she escaped unhurt, and packed the most powerful weapons in fantasyland. :I will finish this later -->No. This entire wiki is a catch-up guide on Seasons 1 and 2, and Werthead actually did make catch-up guides. Never make a blog post again we can't lock anonymous IP addresses from them, only make forum posts. How dare you try to make a refresher guide when you only just joined the wiki have have done no "actual work" whatsoever. If you cannot serve as an editor, your head will serve on a spike.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:51, July 27, 2013 (UTC) On closer inspection, this "summary" was filled with so many blatant, ridiculous errors, that I am compelled to point out that you, yourself, are a moron with no understanding of this TV series. *"There are four continents, but at the moment we only focus on two. Westeros and Essos." **No, there are three, and we barely mention the third, "Sothoryos" (there's this other landmass called "Ulthos" in The Lands of Ice and Fire map collection but that hasn't entered the show and never will). Think about how instruction works: I wouldn't even mention Sothoryos to new fans as it would only confuse them. *''"Westeros is both politically and literally divided in the middle between the 'North' and the 'South', by a massive, 600 foot wall of ice....In the North are the Wildlings, tribes of people who call themselves the 'free folk'. They occasionally make raids to Southern Westeros, leaving it up to the Rangers of the Night's Watch to hold them off."'' **Sweet zombie Jesus. Westeros is not politically divided into "North" and "South". One of the Seven Kingdoms is called "the North". Most of Westeros is south of "the Wall", it doesn't "divide" Westeros given that most of the continent is south of it. Yes terminology varies (the wildlings point out that "The North" is south of the Wall) but you put zero thought into clarifying this. Moreover, the Wall is SEVEN HUNDRED feet tall, not six hundred, you could have just looked this up on our article on "The Wall". You took five minutes from my life which were wasted deleting this and scolding you: I want those minutes back.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:03, July 27, 2013 (UTC) The Wall IN THE MIDDLE of Westeros? Good god--Gonzalo84 (talk) 04:58, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Permanent Banning I warned you before not to make new blog posts and you did anyway. You haven't edited a single page on this wiki, and are simply abusing it to make use of the Blogs feature, as if it were a messageboard. But on top of these ignored warnings, you went on to make a blog post riddled with spoilers about events from later books which the TV series hasn't adapted yet. (You made this second blog post a month ago but I was busy so I didn't notice.) Yeah...you're not welcome here.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:28, August 24, 2013 (UTC)